Learning to Live Again
by RogueBHS
Summary: When Gambit returns from Antartica, can he keep Rogue? Or will Joseph scheme to get her back? FINISHED!
1. Unpleasent Reunion

Disclaimer: You guys have heard it all before. "Ah don't own em!" Got it? So unless you really like useless pieces of paper, forget suing me. Have a nice day!   


Side Notes: I heard rumors that Gambit was possibly gonna end up with telepathic like powers (empathy) but since I haven't had time to catch up fully with the comics, I don't know if he has it or not! Either way, he does in this story!

* * *

  
  


Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition   
Chapter 1, Unpleasent Reunion 

  


* * *

  


She woke up sweating profusely; breaths short and quick. She didn't scream despite the haunting realness of the dream. Yawning, she checked the time on the clock…4AM. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep so she slid out of bed and into her emerald robe. Auburn tresses fell down lightly onto her back, the unique white streak which ran through her hair gave her a very identifying trademark. She padded into the war room and flicked on the early morning news as she plopped down into a chair. She feel back asleep after a while. The dream started up again…she could se those red on black eyes of his flaring with anger, "You left me chere…big mistake…" he'd always say. A glowing knife was held to her throat as she scooted away from him into the icy Antarctic waters. That's when she always woke, but this time she screamed. The X-men came running…her foot had hit the intercom button as she woke, allowing them to hear her scream. 

"Rogue! What's wrong?!" all asked as the got to the war room. No answer. Rogue was huddled up in the chair. Fear filling those emerald eyes of hers.   
"Rogue…" Joseph said, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
She looked up finally, uttering one thing…"Remy…" before tears started falling and she curled up again. The X-men looked at each other in confusion.   
He awoke at 5:30, her screams pounding inside his head. "Rogue…chere…" he whispered as he struggled out of bed only to collapse on the floor. "Damn…" he cursed silently. His limbs were still to worn from helping him get out of the Antarctic to hold him up. He forced himself to his feet after a bit, grabbing on to anything he could to keep from falling. He managed to get to the shower and get cleaned up as he finally woke up.   
He got in contact with some of his friends and then changed into a suit and got to the airport only to hear "Flight 526 to New York now boarding!" booming over the speakers. He rushed to get to the flight He took his seat by the window and looked out of it. "Hold on chere, Gambit comin…" he whispered to himself almost.   
She laid in bed reading, doing anything to keep from going to sleep. Her eyes drifted to the open window and she watched the curtains blowing in the breeze for a moment before looking back to her book with a sigh. Sudden motion at the window caused her to look up again.   
"Bonjour mon amie," a familiar Cajun accent said.   
Rogue gasped. "R…Remy?!"   
"Oui, what wrong chere?" he asked as he climbed in the window skillfully.   
"Whatcha mean?" she asked as she sat up.   
"You screamed, non? Dat normally means dat somethin be wrong Rogue."   
"How did ya…?" a puzzled look crosses her face.   
"Gambit be empathic chere. Well…I guess dat I'm kinda telepathic or somethin too if I heard ya screamin, but dat not the important thing here," he said running a hand through his auburn hair carelessly. She slid off of the bed and moved to him slowly.   
"Then why ya here?" she asked as she closed the distance between them.   
"I care bout ya chere. You know dat."  


He sniffed as he walked down the hall. "I smell Cajun," Logan muttered as he walked past Rogue's door.   
"What?" Joseph responded.  
Logan growled lowly, not enjoying the fact that Joseph was eavesdropping, or worse…trying to follow him. "Nothing helmet-head" he finally responded.  
Joseph shrugged and moved to knock on Rogue's door. Wolverine pushed Joseph away. "No ya don't bub."   
"Don't push my hand Logan…" was Joseph's cold response.  
Logan pulled Joseph away right before the door opened. Rogue poked her head out the door, looked around, then led Remy out of the room. Joseph's face went pale. "What the hell?!" he whispered.   
Logan smirked. But Joseph was ticked…he leapt out from the hiding place where Wolverine had pulled him.   
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Joseph demanded to know. Gambit turned and looked at him blankly. Rogue turned too and looked to Joseph.   
"He's gonna explain in a minute…just meet in the War room."   
Joseph shook his head. "NO…he explains NOW." Rogue opened her mouth to speak again, but Joseph lunged at Gambit, his fists swinging at Gambit's face. Joseph kept using Gambit as a punching bag till Rogue whipped around at the sound of Gambit crying out in pain of the unexpected blows.   
"Joseph! What the hell???!!!" she yelled as she lunged for Remy pushing him out of the way of the blows, only to end up on the receiving end of Joseph's fury herself.   
"Rogue…no…" Remy managed to choke out hoarsely as she slumped to the floor. Despite her invulnerability, the blows had shocked her system enough to lower her defenses. Joseph stopped his beating and his eyes went wide when he realized what Rogue had just done for Gambit. The four X-men were soon joined by the other X-men.   
"Gambit? Home?! Oh my god! What happened to you two?!" Storm said, summing up the feelings of the other X-men.   
Wolverine answered the question since the two "lovers" were too stunned/hurt by the blows, and Joseph was still in shock of what he had done. "Just another day in the life of the X-men.." he started. "Helmet-head, or hot head rather…" he motions to Joseph, "got mad cause he saw Rogue escortin' Gumbo there outta her room. Guess he thought he'd settle this here 'n now, but Rogue saved the Cajun's butt and ended up receiving a beating herself." He finally finished.  
Joseph finally realizes the intensity of the damage he inflicted, and starts to move towards Rogue who is finally coming to. She nudges Gambit who's laying on the floor next to her, and waits for his response, but she gets none. Her eyes go wider as she tries again unsuccessfully to wake Gambit.   
She turns to look at Joseph, her emerald eyes flickering with anger as she speaks in a tone cold as the place she had left Gambit… "Ah swear Joe…if he dies, or if something's wrong wit' him, you're gonna be wishin' that it was ya'll who took the blows instead him…" She now looks at the other X-men as she stands. "Fo' god's sake, don't tell me Ah'm gonna hafta nurse him back mahself!" she says earnestly. The other X-men finally snap to attention and soon, Remy is recovering from the attack in the med-lab.   


* * *

  
Rogue woke as she almost fell out of her chair by the bed where Remy slept…she looked at the clock. 5:47 AM. She had been there all night, and most of the day before, not wanting to leave his side till he finally woke up. But Cyclops would be there to take over watching him in a bit like he promised, since he didn't want any of the X-men, much less her too exhausted to help out if the need arose. She gently pushed Gambit's hair away from his closed eyes with one of her gloved hands, taking no notice of the cold, steel blue eyes that watched her from the darkness of the hallway. "Remy?…if ya c'n hear me, Ah…Ah just wanted t' say that ah…"   
Her words were cut short by Gambit's gloved hand over her mouth gently.   
"Shhh…I know chere." he whispers before moving his hand.   
"Oh Remy…" came her relieved reply as a soft smile forms, "Ah'm glad you're alright."  
"So is I. What or who was dat who knocked me out Roguey?"   
Its now that she realized that Gambit doesn't remember seeing Joseph's face, and she knows that things are bad enough between the two men without adding this to the list. "Uh…well…"   
Joseph finally moves from the shadows to keep Rogue silent for now… "Am I interrupting something?" he asks though he knows the answer already.   
Rogue turns to see Cyclops walking in behind Joseph, and Wolverine is in tow. "Having a party  
without us huh?" Logan asks gruffly, which ends in an icy stare from Joseph. Logan just smirks, almost as if to taunt the younger, white-haired mutant.   
Cyclops just shakes his head and looks to Rogue. "Go ahead and get some sleep Rogue. I'll watch Gambit for a couple of hours."   
Rogue nods and looks to Gambit, gracing him with a quick smile and a squeeze of the hand before getting up and walking out the door. She grabs Joseph's ear in the process, pulling him out of the med-lab behind her.   
"Ow! Rogue!" he yells at her death-grip. She pulls him a few feet away from the med-lab and pushes him to the wall across from her, and puts her hand to his chest, pinning him there.   
"What the hell did you think you were doing earlier?!" she yells at him, now that she knows Gambit will be ok. She was too worried about Gambit to care about Joseph's reasoning before. He doesn't quite know what to say.   
"I…I guess…I just…" he sighs. "I don't know what I did that for Rogue."   
"Joseph, you know that ain't the way to stay an X-man…" she starts.   
"What the heck do you care for?! Your Cajun 'lover' is back, and sure as hell no one is gonna kick him out of the X-men." Joseph responds coldly, despite the fact that her pinning him to the wall is getting very uncomfortable.  
"This ain't 'bout Remy. Its bout why ya been actin like this all damn week!"  
"What? You never had a few bad days Rogue?"  
"Yeah, Ah've had more than mah fair share Joseph…but ah rarely go and take it out on someone just for the hell of it!"   
"You still haven't answered my question Rogue."   
"Huh?"   
"Why do you care about what is wrong with me?"  
"Joseph…de reason Ah care is cause you're an X-man, and Ah thought you were my friend too…"  
Joseph sighed and nodded, not wanting to be part of this conversation right now. "I gotta go…"   
Rogue shook her head. "Joe, wait…" Its too late. He's already disappeared down the hall way. She's tempted to go after him, but decides to let him have some more time to cool off…for now.   


* * *

  
"Rogue?"  
"Yeah?" She looked up from the book she was reading and into those red on black eyes of his.  
"Ya alright chere? Ya're kinda quiet." There was a definite hint of worry in his voice.  
"Just readin…dat don't require much talkin."   
He looked at her, then reaches for her gloved hand. "Somethin be wrong, I c'n tell."   
She sighed and closed her book. She knew Gambit was right. Ever since Joseph had talked to her like that, not to mention the sudden lashing out at Gambit, she had been worrying that there was something she did to cause this change.  
"Its Joe…"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Joseph? Why dat helmet head getting t' ya Roguey?"  
"He's just been actin so weird lately, and Ah'm 'fraid it got somethin to do with me."  
"Why do ya think its got anythin t' do with you mon amie?"   
She shrugged lightly. "Ah dunno. Just da way he went after ya when he saw me lead ya outta my room. Da way he looked at me as if Ah'd committed a federal crime or somethin…"  
Gambit sighed. "Rogue, don't worry bout it. He'll get over it chere."  
She raised an eyebrow. "How c'n ya be so sure Remy? Ah mean…ya never was too fond o' Joe."  
"That don't matter Roguey…I can jus' tell k?" His fingers interlaced with her gloved ones as she nodded.   
"Thanks sugah…" Rogue smiled. "Ya'll always did know what t' say." She squeezed his hand lightly.  
Her words brought a smile to his lips. "Tell ya what chere…when I'm outta here, we go somewhere for a nice French meal k?"  
She nodded again, still smiling. "Sounds nice Remy…sounds real nice."  
"Good. I was hopin ya'd say dat mon amie." He released her hand slowly, but not without kissing the back of her gloved hand gently. "I t'ink I'm gonna get some sleep."   
Rogue smiled softly, "K, Ah'll be back later t' check on ya."  
He was already half-asleep, and she left the room quietly. She bumped into Wolverine out in the hallway as she made her way upstairs.   
"Hi Rogue," he said gruffly. It was obvious he had just come from the Danger Room due to the beads of sweat on his forehead, and his slightly dirty uniform.   
"Hey Logan."   
"How's the Cajun?"   
Somehow, Rogue thought she heard a hint of friendly concern in Wolvie's question. "He's fine…Stayin' awake longer n' everythin'"   
Wolverine nodded. "That's good." With that, Logan walked off. Rogue stood there a moment, a smile creeping across her lips. Finally she continued upstairs to her room for some much needed time alone before dinner.   
"Rogue?" Storm knocked on her door, waiting for a response for the past minute had made her curious as to what the younger woman could possibly be doing. Finally, the door opened.   
"Whatcha need Ro?" Rogue asked. She was dressed in her uniform still despite the fact she'd been resting or at least sitting since her drills in the Danger Room that morning.   
"Gambit's been asking for you," Storm said. "Oh…wasn't Joe watchin him after dinner?" This got a nod from Storm. "I told Joseph to get me if Remy wanted me down there dang it…" was Rogue's almost angry response. She sighed.  
"Well, I'm sorry Joseph didn't tell you sooner child. But I do recommend you get down there quickly. I believe Hank is ready to release our Cajun friend." Storm walked off finally, leaving Rogue to go down alone. Rogue turned off her CD player and headed down to the med lab to see Gambit.  


* * *

  
"You're going to regret coming back here Gambit…" Joseph was in the Danger Room fighting a new simulation. The voice of Gambit sounded too real.   
"Oh really mon ami?"   
Joseph turned to the door as the simulation shut down. Rogue was standing by Gambit, helping him stand, a very discouraged look on her face.  
"Rogue.." Joseph began.   
Her eyes narrowed almost dangerously. "Don't bother Joe. Ah ain't gonna listen to your damn excuses anymore."  
She turned and then helped Gambit turn as well, not noticing the charged Ace of Spades he threw   
over his shoulder at Joseph. They walked down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded, and soon injured Joseph behind.   
"Remy?"   
"What chere?"  
"What was dat blast in th' Danger Room?"  
Gambit grinned. "Just a lil' surprise I left for dat white-haired pain in my butt."   
Rogue actually laughed and just helped him upstairs.  
"Thanks for helpin me chere." Gambit said as he sat down on his own bed for the first time in too long.   
"It was nothin sugah…jus' glad dat Beast said ya was well 'nough t' leave d' Med Lab." Rogue smiled.  
"Well den, I guess we c'n go out for dat dinner I promised ya non?" A hint of hope flickered through those red on black eyes.   
"Once Hank says ya c'n leave th' Mansion den we definitely gonna go out for dat dinner Remy. Cause that sounds really nice." A smile was threatening to take over her lips as she watches him watch her.   
"Make sure dat ya wear somethin really nice k chere?" The smile forced its way onto her lips as she nodded.   
"Whatevah ya say ya Swamp Rat." She squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving him to do whatever he needed.  


* * *

  
She (Rogue) thumbed through her closet, and pulled out a dress for Jean and Ororo's approval.   
"Too flashy" was Storm's response to the short, crimson, low-cut number Rogue was holding up for judgment.   
Jean nodded. "She's right…too eh…little and much at the same time." Rogue couldn't help but laugh as she looked the dress over.   
"Yeah, guess so. Ah'd have quite the time keepin Gambit off me if Ah wore this."   
Both of the other, older women smiled, glad to see their friend returning to her normal self. They'd spent most of the past hour talking while giving opinions on every dress Rogue owned that she felt might be special enough for her night out with Gambit. "But, ladies, you just turned down the last NICE dress Ah own. Guess that means that Ah gotta go shoppin eh?"   
"We can all three go tomorrow if you'd like Rogue. Scott's giving everyone the day off." Jean grinned before adding, "FINALLY." All three laughed at the last comment. Cyclops had always been the uptight leader, and that seemed to be why he bore the most of the jokes around the mansion.   
"Who knows, maybe everyone could go." Storm added.   
"Sounds great. Maybe Ah aughta call up Jubes and see if she'd like t' come wit' us. Bet she'd like t' see a certain resident Cajun eh?" Rogue smiled, and got a nod from Storm and Jean.  
"She probably would like to see Gambit. That's a nice idea." Jean nodded her agreement to Storm's last comment.   
The next morning, the X-men and former member Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) all met at the local mall. Most of the girls set off to find something for Rogue to wear on her date with Gambit, while the remaining girls and all of the men were content to look around the mall and enjoy the day off.   


* * *

  
"Perfect!"   
"I agree!"  
"Gambit won't know what hit him!"   
All of those comments got Rogue to blush slightly as she looked in the mirror at the dress which the girls were complimenting. It was the last hope she had plucked off the racks before coming to the dressing room. "Ya'll really think he'll like it?" Rogue looked again in the 3-way mirror most women avoided like the plague. Then again, she noted to herself, most women didn't look like Rogue.   
"Gambit will most certainly like it Rogue," came reassuringly from Storm, causing Rogue to finally admire the way she looked in the mirrors.   
The dress was a pure black, skin-tight (but still slinky) dress that showed off most every curve. That was one feature Rogue knew Gambit would love. Emerald silken straps and accents brought out her eyes.   
"Um Rogue…" Jean's voice brought Rogue back to the real world.   
"Hmm?"  
"You do have some gloves to wear with that right?"   
Rogue sighed. She had a pair that would work just fine, but she hated to have to wear them. Finally, she nodded. "Yeah Jean, Ah have a pair of emerald one's that'll work." She forced a smile. "Ah guess this is the dress then eh ladies?" She turned and received nods.   
"Hurry! Gambit's coming this way!" Jubilee's exclamation sent Rogue almost diving back into the changing room before Gambit saw the dress she planned on wearing. She laughed, then got ready to make her purchase..   


* * *

  
Later that night, the other X-men had already eaten dinner, and were sitting in the living room watching, or rather, arguing on what to watch on TV when Storm announced to the waiting Cajun that his date was ready. All eyes turned to look as Rogue came downstairs, and the room fell silent. Rogue walked downstairs slowly. Gambit stared at the vision that was his date for the evening. The long dress moved with her every step. Long auburn and white tresses pulled into a bun with stray strands hanging down around her neck.   
"Ya ready sugah?" she smiled at the tongue-tied Cajun. _ Could it be he's stunned silent for once? _ she thought sarcastically.   
"Oh…yeah…Course I'm ready chere," he finally blurted before moving to escort Rogue out the door.   
"Oh mah Lawd!" her eyes went wide at the sight of the waiting limo. "Remy…ya didn't have t'.."   
He smiled. "Dat's why I did mon amour." He took her gloved hand in his and help her into the limo, calling to the other X-men who were assembled around the door, "Don't be waitin' up for us mes amis" With a final grin he got in the limo and they took off.  


* * *

  
"Dinner was great Remy…" Rogue smiled at him as the stepped out of the limo and started up the stairs to the mansion.   
"Well, I was hopin' ya enjoyed da theater and dancin' as well, but if dat's too much t' ask…" he responded with his characteristic, lop-sided, but still charming grin.   
"Yeah, but Ah bet Cyke ain't gonna be happy we're getting home so late." She had noticed one of the clocks read that it was after 2 in the morning._ Damn…this ain't good at all. Ah sure hope Scott ain't up waitin' for us. _  
"We deserved a break." Just after he said that, the alarms went off.   
"Ya were sayin' sugah?"   
They dashed to the War Room and were soon met by the other X-men who gave the two Southerners a look over when they noticed they were still dressed for their date.   
"Late night huh?" Scott asked with what could almost be classified as a disapproving look. Although, through the ruby quartz glasses, it was hard to tell. He got no response…not that he had really expected one. The were informed of some renegade mutants breaking into a government facility. It wasn't long before all of the X-men were re-dressed for battle, and seated on the Blackbird.   
"Somebody tell me why Ah've got a weird feelin' bout dis…" Rogue said as she took the seat by Gambit.   
"Scared of a couple of bad guys all of a sudden darlin?" Logan said with a smirk.   
"No, just got a feelin dat somethin' ain't right…"   
"I hope you're wrong Rogue." Scott said plainly.   
Gambit noticed the look on Rogue's face and took her gloved hand in his, no trace of a smile on his lips. "Chere, don't' worry. Everything gonna be fine." he said, but she noticed the look of uncertainty flicker through his eyes.   


* * *

  
Rogue's suspicions had been right and that was obvious half way through the battle. Already, Gambit had a black eye and some cuts, Strom had a bruise forming on her arm and a cut lip, and the rest of the X-men had similar injuries, and even Logan was getting tired. But when Joseph's aim was negotiated due to a bright flash of light from Pyro's flames, he hit Rogue, who was currently aiding Gambit. The blast was hard enough to knock her out cold…or so everyone thought as she fell to the ground.   
"Rogue!" Gambit yelled as he tried to keep her from having another jolt, and hitting the ground.   
It wasn't too much longer before their reinforcements, X-Force and X-Factor, showed up, causing the renegades to retreat.   
"Perfect timing mes amis," Gambit spat as he picked Rogue up off the battlefield were he had laid her gently after being hit. Mystique looked at her foster daughter then to Gambit.  
"What the hell happened to her?!" she demanded to know.   
"Ask Mr.-I-don't-care-where-I'm-aimin' over there." he said, nodding to Joseph.   
Mystique's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why'd you do that to her?" Her tone was icy, and filled with obvious anger.   
"I…I didn't see where I was aiming…I'm sorry…I…" he said hurriedly, backing away from Mystique who had pulled her gun out as a warning, and right up the steps of the blackbird. He stumbled and ended up on his back and found a very angry Cyclops looking down at him.   
"Next time, if you don't know where you're aiming, how about you don't shoot."  


* * *

  
Back at the mansion, a few hours later, Rogue finally came too. Gambit was at her side, and he smiled at her. She looked at him from the veil of auburn and white that she annoyedly brushed away. "Did ya get the number of dat truck dat hit me?" she asked jokingly as she put her hand to her head lightly. He frowned at the joke, causing her to worry. "What's wrong Remy?"  
"De number of de 'truck' dat hit ya be unknown, but de name of de driver be Joseph, chere." he said in an almost bone chilling tone.  
"What? Why did he…?" she looked puzzled.   
"Says his aim was off…" his tone softens, knowing Rogue doesn't need any added stress.  
"Oh…" her voice hinted with a mixture of concern and exhaustion. "Remy?"  
"What?"  
"Mind getting' Joe down here? Ah think its bout time he n Ah talked."   
"You sure bout dat Rogue?"  
She nodded.   
"Get some sleep first chere. Ya sound tired." A noticeable look of concern on his face. She smiled weakly and held out an ungloved hand. The Genoshan collar on her neck kept her powers from getting to him. "Jus' go t' sleep chere…I'll stay a while longer." he whispered softly to the already half asleep Queen of Hearts…Queen of _**his**_ Heart.   


* * *

  
Rogue woke up quickly when she heard Beast drop something with a loud clamor in the next room. "Hank?" she sat up as best she could, looking around. "Everything ok?"   
A few seconds later, his head poked in the doorway with a smile. "Everything's fine Rogue. Would you like for me to call Storm or Gambit to come down here?"   
"No…but Ah would like t' have a talk with Joseph."   
Beast raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't believe any of the other X-men would quite approve, and I'm not so sure I do either quite frankly. He is the one who put you here."  
"Ah know that Hank, and Ah thank ya for worryin' bout me, but Ah need t' talk t' him. Remy'd understand…and so would th' other X-men if they'd jus' listen t' me." She sighed, and waited for his response.   
"Alright. I'll call him. But, if you need anything else, call me."  
"Ah know the routine sugah, now if'n ya don't mind gettin Joe down here…"   
Beast nodded and went to call Rogue's requested visitor to the med-lab.   


* * *

  
He silently walked down the hallway to the med-lab. She wanted to talk with him, but why? Ever since the accident, no one had really spoke to him at all…much less informed him on Rogue's condition. He walked into her room only to find Wolverine was in there. Logan glared at Joseph from the moment he walked in.  
"Logan?"   
"Yeah?" Logan turned his head to look at Rogue.  
"Mind lettin me talk t' him alone?"   
"Sure…Call if ya need me though." He then walked out without a word to Joseph.  
"You wanted to talk to me Rogue?" he asked as he sat down by the bed.   
"Yeah…thought maybe ya'd tell me what was goin' on with ya. Sure ain't actin' like ya'self lately." her tone was gentle, but with the same concern and slight exhaustion hanging on her words.   
He lowered his head, not looking at her anymore. She knew him…or who she thought he was. She'd had dealings with Magneto before, but if only she knew Joseph wasn't Magnus. "Joseph…just talk with me…please?" she begged. Emerald eyes watched him carefully.  
"I'm starting to wonder if being an X-man is such a good idea. I mean, seems like you're about the only one who trusts me at all around here." He looked at her , waiting for a reaction.  
Her eyes filled with surprise. "What? Joe…Ah…Ah know that ya think ya ain't trusted, but 'magine how Ah felt when Ah joined th' X-men." He looked as confused as she had.   
"Rogue, what are you talking about?"  
"Joseph, when Ah joined th' X-men, Ah had jus' quit bein' their enemy. Jus' like you. Before Ah was an X-man, Ah tried t' kill those who were X-men at th' time, an' Ah put their friend, Ms. Marvel, in a coma cause Ah stole her powers, and mind, permanently. No one wanted t' trust me. Heck, sometimes Ah wonder if all of 'em, mainly Scott, really do trust me now. Jus' give em a lil more time ok? Please Joseph? Fo' me?" she looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
"Rogue…"  
"Joe, please…?" she pushed aside her bangs, still watching him.  
He sighed. "Ok…OK…I'll give it some more time."  
A smile formed on her lips. "Thanks…"  
"No…Thank you Rogue."  
"Fo' what?"  
"Believing in me no matter what." he ran his hand lightly along her cheek.  


* * *

  
Red eyes burned in the dark…Gambit had been watching silently from the hallway ever since Logan had informed him that Joseph was down seeing Rogue. He continued to watch as Joseph said goodbye and walked out of the room. "Stay 'way from dat femme…"  
Joseph turned to see the red on black eyes staring at him from the dark. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do, huh Gambit?" he retorted. "She's about the only friend I have around here. Well…at all really…"   
Gambit grinned. "Dat's too bad. Den again, since when does a friend knock out another friend when dey're in a battle on de same side?"  
Joseph's eyes narrowed. "That was an accident."   
"Remy?"  
Both men spun to see Rogue standing in the doorway.   
"Rogue?" Joseph's eyes lost the iciness that had filled them as Gambit talked.  
Gambit looked at her, worry flickering through his eyes. "Chere…I…"  
Rogue signed and looked between the two men, Joseph needed her support, but at the same time, she needed to make it clear to Gambit that he needed to quit picking on Joseph. "Remy, Hank says Ah can go t' mah room."   
He nodded. "Want me t' help ya chere?" When she shook her head, he raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"   
"Ah would like ya t' help me t' th' kitchen though…"  
Gambit nodded again. "Anythin' ya say Roguey." He smiled and moved to aid her in walking up the stairs.  


* * *

  
Jean and Scott looked up from their cooking when Rogue came in, Gambit still aiding her.  
"Feeling better, huh Rogue?" Scott smiled.   
"Yeah…Hank says Ah'll be back to mah normal self soon enough…" She too flashed a smile.   
Jean nudged her husband then nodded to the arm Gambit was keeping around the Southern Belle's waist. When she spoke, he hugged her gently.  
"You want to stay here for dinner rather than having to go up and down the stairs hun?" Jean asked as she cut up some vegetables.  
"Sounds good t' me." Rogue answered as she sat down in a chair Gambit had pulled out for her. He was about to sit down, then thought better of it.   
"Ya want anythin' t' drink chere?" He moved towards the fridge.  
"A soda sounds good…" Gambit nodded and got her one. He held up the root beer where she could see it. "Dis ok?"  
She nodded. "Yep."  
After handing it to her, and grabbing himself a beer, he took the seat next to her. "Thanks Remy…"  
"Welcome…"   


* * *

  
At dinner, there was the usual commotion, but whenever Rogue asked for something, everyone tried to help. She was getting sick of it too…Only Joseph was treating her like she was a "normal" person who could do things for herself.   
"Ya'll, Ah c'n fend fo' mahself" she finally said when it became too much. She looked around the table.  
"Rogue come on, don't you like the special treatment? I would!" Bobby joked, smiling.  
"Not funny." She looked at Bobby seriously, but suddenly she looked a bit sick.  
"Chere? You ok?" Gambit turned from his spot beside her and looked at her with a mixture of worry and curiosity.   
"Ah'm fine. That's the whole point…" Rogue responded. Before she could add anything else though, she doubled over. "Ow!" 


	2. Unknown Evil

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition Chapter 2, "Unknown Evil"

  


* * *

  


"Rogue?!" Gambit was up and ready to do whatever he was told to do to help his Rogue. Storm, Beast and Logan where there in a moment as well. "Remy? Ah...owwwww...." she grimaced, holding her stomach. "Get her to the med lab NOW" Beast ordered, and Gambit didn't even bother to nod before he had picked her up and headed downstairs.

  


* * *

  


"So what's wrong with her Hank?" Cyclops asked.  
"Well...from the look of it, the blast hurt Rogue more than we originally thought. Something is causing the acid in her stomach to act up. I'm guessing whatever she's had since she left here this afternoon didn't help..." He sighed. "But for it to be so acidic is highly unusual..."  
"Would my healing factor help the kid?" Logan asked.  
"I'm supposing it might, but something has caused an overall change in her body...I'm guessing the blast...and until I find a way to reverse the effects, anything would only slow the acid down."  
The X-men, mainly Jean, noticed Joseph's look of confusion as Beast stopped speaking. "But... My blast wouldn't do that. I control magnetism, not that sort of thing. Not to mention that it wasn't strong enough to do anything but knock her out temporarily...which it did. So something else has to be wrong...or was already wrong when I hit her."  
"Why do you say that?" Hank asked in curiousity as a blue furry eyebrow raised. Any other comments were cut off by a distinctive Southern drawl behind them.  
"Hank?" Rogue's voice was weak, but loud enough for them to hear her for the most part. Hank walked over to her.   
"Yes Rogue?"  
"Ah...Ah think maybe Ah know what's causin' it. Ah know Ah ain't no rocket scientist or nothin, but...Ya know when ya had that Genoshan collar on me?"  
"Yes?"   
"Ah kinda felt weird. Ah was thinkin it was th' meds ya gave me, but it didn't go 'way..."  
"Why didn't ya say somethin' sooner Roguey?" Gambit moved towards her, unable to hide the concern in his eyes.  
"Like Ah said...Ah thought it was th' medication." She sighed, and lowered her gaze. "Guess Ah was wrong..."  
Hank stood there for a minute, his blue face furrowed in concentration as he thought about the situtation. "It is possible someone or something tampered with the collar, but the question is how? The collar's radiation wouldn't have such an effect on its own."  
"But who or what could do it?" Bobby asked, not liking that one of his best friends was hurting.  
Gambit's eyes narrowed. "I got a good guess..."


	3. Unexpected Answers

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 3, "Unexpected Answers"

  


* * *

  
"Who do you think did this?" Cyclops asked. Despite the ruby quartz visor he was wearing, it was easy for Gambit to tell his eyebrow was raised.  
"Dat's easy. Sinister."  
"What?" the other X-men exclaimed.  
"He been after me since I quit workin' fo' him. I'm guessin' he knows dat I care bout Rogue, so he t'ink she'd be de best way t' get t' me." His red on black eyes were flaring.  
"By the goddess…Why didn't you say anything sooner Gambit?" Storm's blue eyes studied her friend in worry.  
"Didn't t'ink he'd go an' try nothin' since de damn trial. Least not jus' yet."  
Scott rubbed his temples. "I guess we'd better try to keep her safe." He looks at Rogue. "So we're going to have to take turns keeping an eye on her."  
"Ah'm not a baby. Ah c'n take care o' mahself." Rogue pouted.   
Joseph finally spoke up again. "Rogue? I don't know much about this…Sinister guy, but honestly. I've heard he's supposedly immortal. If he got to you once, he could do it again as much as we'd all hate to admit it."  
Rogue sighed in defeat. "Alright. But NO babyin' me!"   
Bobby laughed. "Oh come on…"  
Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Ya c'n protect me all ya want, but if'n ya'll start babyin' me, forget it!"  
Gambit smiled and winked at her. "Aw, chere. Dis fool Cajun was hopin' ya'd let 'im baby ya every once n' awhile. Ya know I'll do it anyway…" He then gave her the best puppy eyes he could.  
She laughed hoarsely. "Ya sure are a fool Cajun. If'n ya think Ah'll turn down an offer from a charmer like ya'll that is, Remy…"  
Joseph turned away, not wanting to watch Rogue and Gambit flirt. Silently, he walked out unnoticed.  


* * *

  
Later on in Hank's Lab, he and Gambit were looking for whatever Sinister may have used to hurt Rogue.  
"Knowing Sinister, he used some sort of chip to change the collar. So, you would probably be the best one to find it. These big fingers of mine are no good for details."  
Gambit laughed and began searching for the chip that Beast is sure was used…  



	4. A Night Out

Learning To Live Again Revised Edition Chapter 4, "A Night Out"

  


* * *

  


"What ya doin' out here bub?" Logan was leaning against the garage door, a currently unlit cigar in hand.  
"Huh?" Joseph turned, a puzzled look on his face. "Oh…Hi Logan."  
"I asked what yer doin' out here."  
Joseph watched as Logan lit up his cigar, then turned his attention back to the white-haired mutant before he bothered answering. "I couldn't stand it inside…Too cold if you know what I mean…"  
Logan smirked. He knew how that went. Hell, its part of the reason he went out on his own for a "vacation" whenever he could. Being the person the one you love didn't choose was a place he unfortunately knew better than he wanted to. "Yah…I know."  
Both men stood in silence. Neither was overly fond of the other, yet the still had a slight understanding of each others situations at times. Little did Joseph know, he could relate with almost any X-man he wanted to if he truly tried…  
"Guess I'd better get inside…" Joseph said, but to no one in particular as he headed for the front door, giving the dark skies one more glance.  
"Give em time. If she really loves ya, she'll come back…"  
Joseph turned to ask something, but Logan was no where in sight. Sighing, Joseph went inside, only to see Rogue and Gambit were on their way out.  
"Where you two goin?" Came a gruff, 'Wolverine-y' voice from behind them as Joseph went upstairs.   
"Rogue 'n I t'ought we'd head t' Harry's for a bit. Hank got some medication t' help her get better, and its working really good. So we gonna go celebrate…Wanna join us mon ami?"  
"Sure. I could use a break from this place. Ya sure you're feelin' up to it though darlin?" He said, noticing Rogue didn't seem to steady on her feet still.   
"Ah'm fine Logan. Just give me a few minutes t' get mah balance back." She smiled. "Ah'm glad you're joinin' us. Ain't seen ya much lately Wolvie…" she teases.   
He nodded, she being one of two people who could call him that and get away with it. He gave a weak smile as he held open the door without an other word.  


* * *

  
(Warning, major silliness and drunkenness ensuing!)  
Bottles and cans that once contained various drinks littered the table top at Harry's. The waitress cleaned up the mess, only to replace a good deal of the empty bottles and cans with new, full ones. The laughter of the 3 teammates, or rather, the laughter of the 3 friends filled the darkened corner.   
"I t'ink Roguey needs t' lighten up don' you Logan?" The Cajun flashed his trademark grin.  
"Yeah. We're jokin around darlin. Remember?" Even Logan was smiling tonight. The mixture of drinks and teasing the two Southerners was definitely helping his mood.  
"Ya'll 'r crazy! Ah refuse t' drink that!" Rogue said, her accent thicker due to the alcohol. She eyed the drink Logan and Remy had ordered for her.  
"Either drink dat, or ya gonna eat da six week old gumbo in de fridge at home chere…" Gambit said, still grinning wickedly.  
"Ah don' think Hank 'd approve o' either option sugah." She sat back in her chair, praying they didn't make her drink it…much less eat that gumbo…  
"De gumbo he might let ya eat chere, but de drink…" he took a swig of beer, then grinned at her once more, "De drink, Hank wouldn't want ya t' have."  
Rogue looked between the two guys. "Are ya'll tryin' t' kill me by some damn drink?"  
Logan shook his head. "Nah. Ya c'n handle it."  
Rogue eyed the drink suspiciously as she picked it up and sniffed it. "Whoa…" She turned her nose away. "That's a bit heavy on the alcohol boys."  
"Since when you care eh petite?"   
Rogue sighed heavily and lifted the drink to her lips, not noticing the grin and wink Remy and Logan exchanged. She downed the shot of liquid quickly and blinked a few times. "What th' hell was that?!" she asked, grabbing Gambit's beer and downing half of the full bottle. "Tha' was jus' sick fellas. Remind me t' nevah drink anythin' ya'll have mixed again."  
Gambit looked at the now quarter full bottle after he took a swig from the beer Rogue had stolen from him. "Chere…ya owe me 'nother beer."  
"An' me too darlin." Logan said jokingly.  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Alright…But Ah'm drivin' us home!" she laughed and ordered 3 more beers. 


	5. The Worst Hangover

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 5, "The Worst Hangover..."

  


* * *

  


Disclaimer- you guys know this stuff… 

  


* * *

  


"Mon dieu…" Gambit sat up in bed and rubbed his temples. "Dis be de worst hangover I've had in forever."  
"Oh really Cajun? You ain't th' one who had t' carry you n' Logan t' th' car last night." a familiar southern accent drawled from the doorway.  
"Roguey?" he said questioningly.  
"Course." She walked from the doorway and to his bedside, cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin in hand. "Here ya go sugah. This should help a bit." She set both on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Whatcha want chere?" he asked before taking two aspirin and chasing them with some coffee, which he noticed was fixed just the way he loved it.   
Rogue smiled. "Scott tol' me t' come keep an eye on ya fo' a bit, then get ya down t' th' Danger Room for some drills."  
"Scott tol' ya to eh? So much for t'inkin ya jus' wanted t' spend some time wit dis fool Cajun." A flicker of familiar self-assuredness in those red on black eyes.  
She laughed. "Sorry t' disappoint ya Remy."  
He smiled. "S'ok mon amour. I'm used t' it. Well…ya not wantin' t' spend time wit me dat is."   
Rogue's smile faded. "Pardon moi, Remy, but who sat with ya in th' med lab and went partying' with ya last night eh?"  
A grin swept across his face. "Logan n' uh…" he pretended to be thinking hard. "Oh yeah. Dis Southern femme who was tres belle." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Not t' mention she stole de heart of de 'Prince o' T'ieves…'"  
Rogue laughed again as she gently squeezed his hand. "Sugah, ya sure know how t' charm ya way inta a gal's heart. Know that Remy?"  
"Mebbe it got somethin' t' do wit de fact dat I love ya eh?" That grin of his was back and he reached out to hug her.   
"Remy…ya know that Ah…" she was cut short by the feel of Gambit's ungloved hand on her face.  
"How…how are ya don' that Remy?" Emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears that slowly started to find their way down her face.  
"Ya remember me sayin' I'm empathic?"   
A quick nod.  
"Turns out I be slightly telepathic 'n got some telekinetic powers too. Least dat's what de prof. say. He taught me t' use telekinetic shieldin'. He said it should let us touch mon amour…"   
Soon after he finished the explanation, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. She, of course, kissed him back, hanging on to the moment as long as she could. Their lips broke apart a few seconds later, and they both took a deep breath or two. "Mebbe we aughta get outta here 'fore we…"   
It was too late. They were lost in another kiss. 


	6. MIA

Learning To Live Again Revised Edition Chapter 6, "MIA...(Missing In Action...)"

  


* * *

  
"What's this meetin' for Cyke?" Logan asked, chewing on the end of a cigar.  
"Well, it seems that Joseph has disappeared. It happened right after one of his sessions with Jean, so we are afraid he may have regained his old memories and alias of Magneto." As always, Scott's voice told what his hidden eyes couldn't…he really was afraid, and was doing his best to sound stern and leader like.   
The others looked around at each other, and Beast spoke up after taking notice of two empty seats aside from Joseph's. "Umm…I hate to put a damper on this already serious meeting, but am I the only one who has noticed the absence of our two Southern members?" He put his hands behind his furry, blue head, eyes looking around.  
"Does anyone have any idea where they are by chance?" Jean asked, wondering if they could keep from having to do a full-scale grounds search for the two.  
"Well, I told Rogue to get Gambit down to the Danger Room after he was mostly recovered from his hangover. They might not have heard me call the meeting if that's where they are." Scott said. Storm shook her head. " I came by the Danger Room on my way here. It was inactive. I suppose that Gambit is still recovering from his hangover in his room."  
Beast smiled. "And knowing our Southern Belle, she would be present if he is still recovering. So I am guessing one of us should go check the resident Cajun's quarters for them."  
"I'll go." Logan volunteered.   
"Alright. Instruct them to join us if you would." Jean said.  


* * *

  
Logan moved out of the War room and to Gambit's door. Rogue was still there, he could smell her. But wasn't that the shower he heard running? Cautiously, he opened the door. The Cajun and Rogue were no where in sight. A pile of men's and women's clothes in front of the bathroom door answered the whereabouts, and the most likely actions. Only question was, "how?" Logan left the room quickly, hoping they hadn't heard him.   


* * *

  
"Did you find them Logan?" Storm asked, noticing no Southerners were in tow.   
"Nope. Weren't in the Cajun or Rogue's room, or anywhere else I looked on my way back."  
Scott glanced at his wife with a raised eyebrow _**Something tells me he found them, but decided not to disturb them.**_  
Jean looked at Logan for a moment before mentally agreeing with her husband. _** You may be right…**_  
"Ok. Storm?" Jean looked to the regal weather-goddess.   
"Yes Jean?"  
"Would you be so kind as to fill them in on what they missed when you see either of them again?"  
"Of course." Storm smiled, then motioned for Scott to finish the meeting.  



	7. Missing Person AKA Trouble

Learning to Live Again Revised Edition Chapter 7, "Missing Person + Few Friends = Trouble..."

  


* * *

  
"Sugah, we bettah get t' th' Danger Room." She was toweling off her hair, looking in Gambit's mirror.  
"Chere, de Danger Room c'n wait. It ain't goin' nowhere." He kissed her neck gently.  
"Remy, if'n we don't' get outta here soon, Cyke is gonna come up here aftah us himself." She put the towel in his pile of dirty laundry and then walked out of the bathroom, towards his bedroom door.  
He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Where ya goin' chere?"  
She looked up at him smiling. "Ah need t' get back t' mah room for a minute or two…Finish freshenin' up."   
He grinned. "Can't finish dat in here mon amour?"   
"Sorry. Ah got t' get back t' th' way Ah was when Ah came in here, or th' othahs are gonna get suspicious." She opened the door and slipped out. "Meet me in th' Danger Room in 15, ok Remy?"   
He nodded, with a grin. "Anyt'ing ya say Roguey."  
  


* * *

  
10 minutes later, she was walking out of her room, only to bump into Storm. "Oh, hey 'Ro."   
Storm looked at Rogue and smiled. "Hello Rogue. You missed a meeting earlier today…"  
"Ah did?" Surprise was obvious in her eyes, but she didn't offer any clue as to her whereabouts for her friend.  
"Yes. It appears that Joseph has gone missing. Jean, Scott and the Professor fear he may have regained his memories."  
"Wha…What?" Rogue's eyes went wide, having a feeling she knew why he left…And this reason had nothing to do with his memories.  
"He's gone. The others think it may be for good…" Storm's tone became slightly more gentle, no longer sure of Rogue's exact feelings for Joseph.  
"Ro? Ah think Ah know why Joe left. Tell everyone t' meet in th' War Room, K? Ah'll tell everyone then…"  
Storm nodded and walked off.  
  


* * *

  
"Well, Rogue, mind informing us as to why you think our other white haired member left?" Beast inquired once all the X-men were assembled.   
"When Ah was in th' med lab aftah he accidentally hit me, we talked an' he said he didn't feel accepted, much less trusted or anythin' like that. An' honestly, Ah don't blame 'im…" Rogue looked around the room, noticing the slight shock that registered at her last comment. "Don' get me wrong, Ah think o' y'all as family. But y'all could be a bit more trustin, as could Ah. Ah was th' only one Ah evah heard 'im call his friend." She looked at Scott. "Maybe Ah aughta go aftah him an' see if Ah c'n talk t' him…"  
Scott shook his head. "No. No one needs to go after him. While I do agree with you Rogue, if he really wants us to trust him, he'll return. Just like Gambit did."  
Rogue sighed. "Ya jus' don' get it do ya? Bout half th' time Ah don' know if you trust me Scott. Hell, Ah even wondah if Ah trust mahself sometimes." She looked pointedly at a few X-men. "It took me a full damn year t' learn t' trust some o' ya…and longer for some o' y'all t' trust me. So why th' hell can't Ah go aftah Joe? He needs t' know he does have friends here. Othahwise, he ain't evah comin' back. Trust me."  
Scott looked at his wife for a moment, then back to Rogue. "I'm sorry if I've made you think I don't trust you Rogue, because I do trust you. On the other hand, Joseph may be dangerous if he's regained his memories. I don't want anyone in danger."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sugah, Joseph's no more dangerous than any o' us on a bad day. Ya are forgettin' that Ah've been able t' reason with Magneto on some occasions ya know…"  
The professor nodded. "She's right Scott. I believe Rogue and Erik made a connection of sorts in the Savage Land, causing him to trust her. Even if Joseph has regained his memories, he might talk with Rogue rather than attacking her straight off as he might if it was anyone else. She has my permission to leave when and if she sees fit." With that, he left the room.  
Scott sighed. "Wait another hour to see what happens, then I'll let you go."  
Rogue sighed again and nodded. "Alright. Now if'n ya don't mind, Ah'm goin' t' mah room fo' a little bit."  



	8. Problems Again

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 8, "Problems Again..."

  
"What's wrong kid?" Logan walked along the roof easily, keeping an eye on the skunk-haired woman who was now only a few feet away.  
"Ah jus' cain't believe he left. He promised he'd give ya'll anothah chance…he promised…" Rogue looked up at Wolverine, and he couldn't help but be surprised at the tears in her emerald eyes.   
Silently he sat down beside her.  
"Somethin' ya wanna talk about?"  
She shook her head. "No thanks. Jus' some things Ah need t' think 'bout."  
"Ya sure darlin?"  
"Yeah…thanks fo' th' offah though Logan." She gave a weak smile, which faded before she added something. "We both know why Joe left…an' it ain't cause o' y'all o' his memories…"  
Wolverine sighed. "Do what ya feel is right kid…No one around here expects anything more or less. 'Specially not me."   
Rogue gave another watery smile and carefully hugged Logan around the neck before standing. "Thanks sugah…Tell Remy Ah'll be back soon." With that, she was gone.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
"She did WHAT?!" Scott yelled loudly, rattling a few loose pieces of equipment in the room. He was getting sick of the team members running off…especially Rogue. Not that he didn't care about her, but she just kept on running off by herself without a word to anyone.  
"Ya hear me Scotty. The kid left." He chewed on the end of another cigar, sitting in a backwards chair.   
"Ya know where she went mon ami?" Gambit was standing, ready to take off after her.  
"No, she didn't tell me. She did tell me t' tell ya she'd be back soon though, Gumbo."  
Gambit sighed and slumped back into his chair.  
"Do you believe she may be going after Joseph?" Storm looked to Logan, hoping he would say he knew Rogue wasn't doing just that.  
"I know fer sure that's where she's headin."  
"I specifically said NOT to go after him, so what does she do?!" Scott's face was flushed in anger.  
"Scott, maybe we should let her do this." Jean put her hand on her husband's arm. "Obviously she and Joseph need to talk. I don't believe Rogue would just go after him for nothing."  
Gambit's eyes flared with his own anger as he looked at Jean. "You t'ink Roguey be in love wit' dat villain?"  
"No, but Rogue must feel he left because of her…and possibly you as well. Remy, calm down please."  
"Dat man tried t' kill bot' me an' Rogue…now you tellin me t' calm down when mon amour runs off after him?! How calm would you be if it was Cyke der runnin' off after another femme who'd tried t' kill de bot' a ya?!"  
"More than once…" Bobby added.  
Jean sighed. "Bobby, you aren't helping."  
"This ain't gettin th' kid home people…but if ya want my help, give her 'nother day t' come back, then go after her." Logan then walked out, Gambit glaring at him.  



	9. Too Close For Comfort

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 9, "Too Close For Comfort..."

  
  
"Joe, sugah, slow down!" Rogue was flying rather quickly, trying to catch up with the young, white-haired man.  
"I asked you to quit following me Rogue." His tone was harsh, and caused Rogue to pause.  
"Joe, please. Jus' talk t' me."  
"How do I know the other X-men aren't with you?" Cold blue eyes turned to her, sending a shiver down her spine at the anger she saw in them.  
"Ah know bettah. An' this is between you an' me…not th' rest of em." She hovered there, hoping he'd stop making her mistake…always running from her problems…  
Joseph sighed and lowered to the ground, Rogue close behind. "Why are you being so persistent? Gambit's back, he still loves you, and you seem…better off without me."  
"Joseph, you an' An may not be anythin' more than friends, but ya seem t' not realize how much Ah enjoy havin' ya as mah friend. Yeah, Ah love Remy, Lawd only knows why…probably always will love 'im honestly…but he don't control mah life. Ah want us t' be friends Joe…an'…well…Ah can't speak fo' everyone back at th' school, but if its enough fo' now that Ah trust ya an' care bout ya as a friend, Ah'd be more than willin' t' talk with th' rest of the team if ya come back…"  
Joseph looked at her for a minute, trying to decide if it was worth the risk. "I don't know Rogue…would it be worth it? You've been spending your time with everyone else, and that makes it rather hard for me to trust what you're telling me."  
Rogue sighed then looked around them. She knew he had a point, but at the same time, he was ignoring the fact that she had a point too. "Joe, please, Ah know it ain't easy bein' one o' th' newer X-men. They didn't trust me fo' nothin' when Ah first joined. Even Xavier seemed t' have his doubts. Some o' us, like me an' Logan, know kinda what's goin' on. So, jus' let us help would ya? We've been there…Ah've been there…"  
"So you keep reminding me…" he looked at her for a minute; sad emerald eyes watching him too, seemingly begging him to stop running. "One more week…if things haven't changed, I'm gone."  
A bright smile lit up Rogue's face and she hugged him. "Alright sugah…and thank you…" She grabbed his hand and was about to take off, but the pull of his hand kept her down. She turned around and looked at him. "What now?"  
"Rogue, its late, and I for one am in no mood, or shape, to go back right this minute…for that matter…I honestly don't even feel like going back without a good night's sleep."  
"Ok, sorry sugah…But Ah wanna call home an' let em know everythin' is alright." She looked at him expectantly, earning her a sigh and nod from him.  
The next thing Rogue knew, they were checked into two adjoining hotel rooms there in a small city in Pennsylvania near where Rogue had caught up to Joseph.  
  
  
"Hello? Xavier's School for the gifted…Jean Grey Summers speaking…"  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the tone and content of Jean's sentence.  
"Hello?" Jean repeated when she heard laughter on the other end.  
"Sorry bout that Jean. It was just too hilarious…" Rogue said when she finally caught her breath.  
"Rogue, is that you?!" When Jean said that name, everyone looked up from the war movie Logan had talked the group into watching. Gambit was off the floor and moving towards the phone.   
"Yeah Jean, its me."  
"Rogue, no offense hun, but what on earth made you run off like that?"  
"Ah had t' talk with him…an' don't worry…everythin's fine. Joe's comin' back with me in th' mornin."  
Before Jean could answer, Gambit grabbed the phone. "Chere, where de hell are you?!"  
"Hi t' you too Remy. Calm down. Ah'm in Pennsylvania right now…Ah'll be home in th' mornin."   
"Don' you tell me t' calm down Roguey. How'm I suppose' t' know you're alright eh?"  
Rogue sighed. "Remy, please. Ah'm fine. But it's late an' Ah don' wanna fly home while Ah'm tired."  
"So at a hotel wit' 'im eh? You even sharin' a room too? I t'ought you loved me chere."  
"Lawd sugah, Ah do love ya. Ah'm in a different room from Joe. Ah made sure o' it. You should know Ah wouldn't do that t' ya."  
Gambit sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration. "Gambit be sorry chere. Ya jus' scared de hell outta dis Cajun when ya left like dat."  
Rogue giggled a bit. "That's sweet a' ya Remy. But Ah'll see ya tomorrow ok?"  
"K…bye mon amour…"  
"Bye sugah…"   
  
She hung up the phone and was ready to curl up in bed when there was a knock at the door between her room and Joseph's room. "Hold on." She got up and slid on her uniform before opening the door, knowing Gambit would have a fit if he found out Joseph ever saw her less than fully clothed.  
"Whatcha need?" Rogue couldn't help but notice Joseph was out of uniform as she had been, but since he'd packed a bag, he had other things to wear… _Thank Gawd th' man has sense 'nough t' leave some clothin' on…Wait, Ah shouldn't even be noticin'…Shit…Jus' a good thin' Remy an' Joe ain't telepaths…_ Rogue thought silently as Joseph stood there apologizing for leaving like he did, not noticing Rogue wasn't paying complete attention. When he finished, Rogue was glad she'd heard some of what he said… "It's ok Joe…Ah said Ah understand remembah?"  
Joseph nodded. "I just had to say it though. I guess I should let you get some sleep huh?"  
Rogue nodded. "Night Joseph…"  
"G'night Rogue…sweet dreams…" He slipped back into his room before she closed and locked the door, silently berating herself for her thoughts.   
_ Damn that man. He knows Ah love Remy, so what does he have t' go an' do? Men…_ Rogue shook her head in silence a she climbed back in bed. _ Ah'm gonna have t' tell Joe what is an' isn't decent now that Remy an' Ah are back t'gethah…_  



	10. Close Encounters of the "uh oh" kind

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 10, "Close Encounters of the 'Uh oh' Kind..."

  
  
"They're back…" Beast announced as he looked out the dining room window.   
It was still breakfast time for the X-men, so everyone was able to see Rogue and Joseph return. Rogue was the first one in, and she immediately walked to Remy, gave him time to raise a shield, then kissed him hello. He grinned. "I like dat kinda 'hello' a lot chere. T'ink ya could greet me like dat more often?"   
Rogue laughed. "Ah'll think 'bout it…"  
Joseph walked in silently and looked at the other X-men. They were all silent and turned back to their breakfast. Rogue, on the other hand, gave him a smile. He returned the smile weakly then left. Rogue turned to look at the other X-men, her smile gone.  
"What be wrong chere? He came back didn't he? T'ought dat was what ya wanted him t' do…" Gambit looked up at her curiously.  
"Yeah it is Remy. But it don't mean a damn thing." She found herself on the receiving end of many strange looks. "Ya'll are screwin' up ya'lls chance t' turn Joseph from a used-t'-be super villain who could kill th' whole lot of us if he really wanted to, inta our friend." Her tone was icy, and rather harsh. "Now if'n ya'll don't mind, Ah'm gonna go check on 'im, then get cleaned up." She walked out of the room without an other word, leaving the X-men to talk amongst themselves.   
The last thing she heard before she reached the stairs was Jean saying "She's right you guys…"   
  
"Come on Joseph, open up." Rogue knocked on his door again.   
There was still no answer. She carefully opened the door, only to hear the shower going. Hurriedly, she rushed from the room and to her own, hoping Joseph wouldn't find out that she had been in his room.  
Once she was safely in her own room, she was glad she hadn't seen anything. THAT would have been embarrassing for them both. Before she had a chance to step into the shower, there was a knock at her own door. After sliding on a robe, she opened it, finding Remy waiting…  



	11. Just Plain Close Encounters

Learning to live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 11, "Just Plain Close Encounters..."  
  


"Uh…Hi Remy…" She hadn't quite expected him to be there, and the slight surprise showed on her face. "Somet'ing wrong chere?" He leaned in the doorway. "You don' look too happy t' see Gambit." "Nothin's wrong sugah…Ah's jus' bout t' step inta th' shower" He grinned that infamous grin. "Wan' any company?" She rolled her eyes. "Don' flattah ya'self." But as she said that she opened the door wider for him to come in. "T'anks petite." He glanced over her figure, which he just now noted wasn't completely covered by her robe. "Uh huh…" She shed the robe and glanced over her shoulder at him as she headed into the bathroom, throwing him a sexy smile. "Ya comin' or not?" He grinned then made record time to join his lover… 


	12. Unknown Terror AKA Screaming

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 12, "Unknown Terror," aka "Screaming"

Author Notes: This takes place around a week after Ch. 11. So far, the story lacked action, and I decided to spice it up, and maybe draw a few new readers!   
  
The distinct sounds of screaming could be heard even 5 miles away if you were paying attention. It wasn't just one scream…oh no, no, no. More like the scream of a dozen or so voices, screaming out in pain, anger, and fear. As the X-force jet got closer, the team members could see the pile of ruble which has been Xavier's School for the Gifted only an hour ago. A few X-men could be seen scattered about the lawn outside. For the most part, those who had been outside weren't hurt too badly. As Mystique kneeled down by Gambit, asking where Rogue was, she felt a sharp pain in her heart when the Cajun started sobbing. Wolverine was up and digging frantically to find Jean Grey, and so was Cyclops. Soon, various mutant "superhero" teams were searching for fallen friends, family, and former teammates. The air was heavy with magnetic energy, making moving aside some pieces aside very difficult.   
Finally, Nightcrawler found his half-sister, Rogue, under a huge pile of rubble. She was hurt badly despite her invulnerability, making it obvious that whoever or whatever did this knew his or her "opponents." Once all X-men were accounted for, they were flown to Muir Island so Moira McTaggert could keep an eye on them. Jean, Rogue and Joseph were the 3 who were injured the absolute worst, causing them to need life support systems just to survive for the time being. Others like Logan, Storm and Gambit were able to move around after a couple of hours or so. The mysterious thing was, no one knew for sure who did this, or even where the attack truly took place. Logan said the attack seemed to come from under the mansion, while Beast, who had been in his lab under the mansion said the attack came from above. The other various teams looked at each other in confusion and curiosity.   
  
Originally, they had thought maybe Joseph was the one who did this, but Gambit and the others who could repeatedly said that Joseph had been hurt while trying to save Rogue and Jean Grey who'd been in the den, where the mansion seemed to have been hit the hardest.   
2 weeks later, with the combined efforts of all the doctors or 'nurses' present, Jean awoke. Something was keeping Rogue in a comatose state, and no one could understand it.  
Once she was feeling well enough, Jean tried a mind scan, but was soon knocked out of Rogue's mind by the Kree shielding Rogue had absorbed from Ms. Marvel.  
"I don't understand…I was just making sure everything was ok, and then her mental shields activated for no reason at all." Jean looked up at the other team members from where she was sitting.  
"So ya can't help her?" Gambit looked at Rogue, wishing she'd wake up.  
"I'm sorry Remy. If her shields won't let me through, we can't find out what might bring her back to us." Jean reached out and touched the Cajun's arm lightly.   
Gambit sighed and slumped into a chair beside Rogue's bed. "Merde…when I find out who did dat t' her…" His red eyes blazed as he spoke… "Dey gonna regret ever messin' wit' Gambit's girl…"  
Logan nodded. "Anyone wanna take me back t' the mansion? Maybe I can sniff 'em out…"  
"That's probably not your smartest request Logan. For all we know whoever, or whatever did destroy the mansion has moved in, so-to-speak…"  
Everyone looked at Scott as if he was crazy.   
"Uh…mon ami, ya SURE ya weren't hit in de head?" Gambit questioned.  



	13. Pains of Love and Friendship

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 13, "Pains of Friendship and Love"  


Author Notes: This chapter is totally winged. I did have this entire story done on paper, but I lost everything past chapter 12. Figures doesn't it? But, hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as you seeminly have enjoyed the other chapters. :)  
  
  
"So you think that perhaps something is manipulating her mind, correct?" Professor Xavier looked over at Rogue whom was still unresponsive and still unreachable with even telepathic contact.  
"I'm afraid that's the only thing Hank, Moira and I can come up with. We've pooled our knowledge, and none of us can come up with anything that could possibly do this."  
The professor sighed heavily. In all his years, he'd never met many who could get past Carol Danver's Kree mental shildig when she was awake, and Rogue had worked even harder on her shielding to keep herself sane. This was indeed a problem. He couldn't imagine anyone who could control Rogue's mind if she didn't want them too. He himself had tried to a time or two in order to keep her from hurting the others after she had absorbed another psyche, and it was a difficult undertaking even for the world's greatest telepath. "Jean, I'm afraid that I don't know of anyone powerful enough to control her mind. Even I have had trouble reaching her if she didn't want me to."  
Jean's brow furrowed for a minute. "What if it was a collective group of telepaths?"  
Xavier thought for a minute. That certainly would make some sense, but who?  
"I know that doesn't answer much, but its all we can come up with professor."  
"I understand Jean. I'll see what I can come up with."  
Jean nodded and exited Xavier's office. After watching her leave, the professor sighed heavily. Who knew taking care of someone who needed it as badly as Rogue could cause such chaos at times?  
  
Gambit looked up as Jean Grey-Summers rentered the room. "De prof got any ideas Jeannie?"  
Jean looked at the normally vibrant Cajun. Gone was the usual facade, replacing it was a drawn face, showing vividly a lack of sleep and an excess of worry. "I'm sorry Remy. He has no better idea than the rest of us as to who could possible be doing this to her. But Scott did relent and take Logan to take a look around. Maybe we'll have some answers come this evening. Ok?"  
Gambit knew Jean and Storm were worried about him for not sleeping like he should, but he couldn't help it. He sighed heavily. "Dat sounds ok chere. I jus' worried as hell 'bout dat femme. Ya know?" He looked up at the red-headed telepath who only nodded.  
"I understand Gambit. We will try everything we can to help her. But Hank is insisting that we need to pay some attention to Joseph as well. His injuries are horrible..." Jean was obviously saddened to talk about the man who saved her life being hurt so badly.  
Gambit stood and put an arm around her. "He knew what he was doin' chere. I owe dat man big as much as I don' wanna admit it. But if it wasn't fo' him, Rogue, mon amour, would be dead fo' sure."  
Jean watched in amazement as tears formed in the Cajun's eyes as he thought about not being able to see Rogue ever again. "I understand Remy...More than you know..."  
  



	14. The Painful Truth

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edtion  
Chapter 14, "The Painful Truth"  


  
Author Notes: Sorry its been taking so long, but school takes a lot of time these days, as do boyfriend troubles... Thanks for being patient though! And now on with the story...   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"Her vitals are improving, but she's remaining unconcious for the time. Jean and the Professor are working to get her back to her normal state, but it could be a while longer before she awakens."  
The X-men gave a soft sigh at hearing the physicallly strongest of them all, and the Southern belle of the group wouldn't be with them conciously for a while longer.  
"What about Joseph?" Cyclops asked cautiously, he too oweing Joseph more than he could possibly repay for his saving Jean's life.  
Beast took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering wearily. "It doesn't look good. He sustained very serious injuries when the ceiling beams fell on him. Cracked ribs, a broken rib that almost punctured his lung,a few mild spinal injuries, and a heavy concussion. Its almost surprised he survived. I am doing everything I can for him with Moira's help, but that doesn't seem to be enough without all the technology we had at the mansion."  
The professor's face turned more serious at the mention of his long-time family home being destroyed yet again. "I'll see if I can reach Lilandra and ask for her assitance on the medical status of our two members, but as for the rest of you, lets see if we can get the mansion put back together some time in the near future..." With that, he left the room in silence.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"Got something Logan?" Cyclops yelled across the yard to the man sniffing at the former base of the mansion.  
"Nope...There ain't nothin' around here..."  
_That's odd...Logan can't pick up a scent, Cerebro didn't pick up any trouble until after the attack, and to top it off, the person we could really use to get this place back together is unconcious. This is great... just great._  
"Come on Logan, we need to get back."  
Logan looked up at Scott, with what Scott assumed was supposed to be an angry glare, but it did't quite make it to that point. "Whatever One-eye." Was the only response before Logan took one last sniff of the air, then headed to the Blackbird.  
Scott sighed heavily and took a look around at the wreck that only a week before had been his home since Xavier took him home from the adoption agency. With a heavy heart, he too made his way back to the Blackbird.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"Anything Professor?" Jean gave a tired glance to the man who had raised her for so long.  
"I'm afraid not Jean. Whatever, or whoever is doing this knows how to keep their psycic signature from being left behind...Which means we're certainly dealing with atleast a high Alpha level telepath."  
Jean watched as the wary professor lifted cerebro from his head and set it back on the console. _ He's been working so hard, and he hasn't been sleeping much, I can tell. I wish he would get some sleep. I'm not the only one worried about him..._  
Xavier took notice of the worried face upon his first student's face, and gave the most reassuring smile he could muster. "I'm fine Jean. And I plan on getting some sleep tonight then resumming this search in the morning." He wheeled to the door, then looked over his shoulder at her. "But thank you for the concern..." This time the smile seemed to brighten his entire face sucessfully, and that alone brought a smile to the red-haired telepath's face.  
"You know we all worry about you professor..." Jean joined him at the doorway and kissed him on the top of his bald head. "It comes with the territory of being cared about by you."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N continued:  
Sorry this took so long! Hopefully my muse is back to stay so I can finish the new chapters of Divine and Looking Through Your Eyes. :) So check on those if you've been waiting!  



	15. Helpless

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 15, "Helpless"  


  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, but school work needed to be done, and other things have come up too. Divine has a new chapter up, and Looking Through Your Eyes pt. 1 will have a new chapter up soon as well. Hope this meets with your approval! Oh, and REVIEW pwease! *pouts*  
  


* * *

  
Professor Xavier smiled when Lilandra's face showed up on the screen, truly glad to see her. "Lilandra, its good to see you."   
"And you Charles. I notice you aren't at your mansion, everything alright?" Her face showed her genuine concern.   
"The mansion has been wrecked again, this time completely. My X-men are working on getting it back together. But, bringing me to the main reason I got in contact with you...I'm afraid I need your medical assistance for Rogue and Joseph. They were where most of the damage was done, and even with their respective powers, I'm afraid they both are in deep comatose states."   
Lilandra nodded. "I'll see if we can loan you some of our technology once more, or perhaps house them here for a short time. But that all depends on what we do not need ourselves at the moment of course. I shall contact you later."  
"Thank you Lilandra." Charles sighed as she disappeared from the screen. After a brief moment of watching the blank screen, he turned and left the office of the Excalibur base to inform Beast and Moira of this little piece of information.   
  


* * *

  
Beast was practically ecstatic when he heard that the two members would be getting the care they truly needed. "Do you think Lilandra would allow me to accompany Rogue and Joseph to the Sh'iar medical facilities being I know their medical backgrounds?"  
The professor thought for a moment. "I truly do not know Hank. She may simply ask for you to transfer the needed files to her as well as the patients.  
The blue furry doctor just shrugged it off as he looked at the two X-men laying on the beds a few feet away. "Why does it seem that ever since our Cajun companion friend's return that he or our resident Southern Belle have been in the medical facilities? I must say that the worry they feel for the other is not doing them much good."   
The professor just sighed, looking over at Rogue. Beast was right, but the team needed both of the Southern spitfires. Rogue for the strength of both mind and body she had; Gambit for the general charm and his fire-power.   
  


* * *

  
*Rogue's POV (in her mind of course)* Why am Ah so tired? Hell...why can't Ah wake up? Ah know somethin's wrong with th' othahs... Ah c'n feel it. God Ah hope it ain't something wrong with Remy. That'd be even worse. Damn it ...Ah want back in control of mah body! Who's got control raght now? *end Rogue's POV, but still in Rogue's mind* Rogue lets out a mental scream as the current controller of her mind steps from the shadows of her mind. "Sinistah...no..." 


	16. All I Own

Learning to Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 16, "All I Own"  


  


* * *

  
  
The professor's head snapped up, startling Scott. "Professor Xavier? Sir? What's wrong?"  
"Its Rogue." At his pupil's look of confusion, Xavier elaborated. "Her mind is in total chaos. I only caught a glimpse, but something is seriously wrong."  
Scott was standing immeadiatly. "Then what are we waiting for? She needs us."  
  


* * *

  
*Medlab*  
  
"So what you're saying professor, is that you're going to risk your neck trying to figure out what's going in her mind?"  
"Yes Psylocke, that's exactly what I'm saying. She doesn't trust you enough, and Jean isn't sure Rogue would accept her pressence either."  
"I still don' see why de hell you're messin' wit chere's mind in de first place. She strong, I know mon amour."  
"True as that is my Cajun friend, our Mississippi Marauder may not be strong enough to beat whatever the current mental threat is. You must remember how, for lack of better terms, crazy, she went after absorbing the professor's half-brother (A/N: Juggernaut)."  
"I know dat Beasty boy, but chere's **gotta** make it." Remy's voice turned soft, as his eyes were cast downward. "She jus' gotta."  
Storm put a consoling arm around Remy as she turned her gaze to the proffesor. "Do what you can to help the child. None of us want you or her harmed, but if this is the only way, then perhaps it is worth a try."  


* * *

  
*Rogue's mind*  
  
"Sinistah...what th' hell...Ah had ya locked up in heah. How th' hell did ya get out?" Surprise laced Rogue's mental voice, but her 'eyes' blazed with green fire.  
"You let me loose."  
"Ah'd nevah..." Rogue paused. If she was being trapped in her mind for so long, they'd have her in the medlab. That meant...  
"Oh shoot...They put a damn supression collah on me!"  
Sinister laughed, his red eyes glittering dangerously. "No wonder they call you a river rat. You're just as dumb as one."  
"What th' hell do ya mean bah that?"  
"The collar Rogue. The only collar they have is the one the outside me tampered with. Remember?"  
Rogue's mental form slumped to the ground. "No...This cain't be happenin...It just cain't..."  
"Oh but it is, it is..." 


	17. Inner Struggle

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 17, "Inner Struggle"

  
  


* * *

A\N: I know, its been FOREVER since I last updated, and I'm sorry. My muse just up and left me! :( Is that mean or what? LOL. But really, I hope to get a few new chapters out ASAP for those who have been reading this despite the fact I haven't been updating regularly. "Looking Through Your Eyes" should be updated soon too! :) Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Professor?" Scott looked at the older man in alarm, only a few seconds ago Professor Xavier's face had gone completely blank. Considering that the professor was currently trying to "get in contact" with the comatose Rogue, that couldn't be a good sign. Jean's hand on Scott's shoulder got his attention.  
"He's fine Scott. I'm in contact with him right now. Something's definitely not right with her mind, its more of a battle zone than normal."  
That was enough to get the attention of 3 men in the room; Remy LeBeau, Bobby Drake, and the man simply known as Logan, but it was the latter who spoke up.  
"What's wrong with her Red?" Concern laced his rough voice no matter how hard Logan tried to hide it.  
Jean looked to the others, reading the same concern on the faces of Ororo, Hank, and her husband. "I honestly don't know Logan...I'm sorry."  
"Ya said her mind was more messed up than usual, what's that supposed t' mean?"  
"Rogue is probably one of the hardest people to read, even for the professor. Because of her powers, her mind is generally in a chaotic state as far as the professor and I know. But from what he's telling me right now, she's virtually impossible to reach right now through telepathic means."  
"That statement couldn't possibly be truer."  
All heads swung to the professor, who during Jean's explination had ended the very mild telepathic contact he had been in with Rogue.  
"So in other words, chere ain't reachable by anyone 'ere?"  
"I'm afraid not. The only way I've ever been able to really be in telepathic contact with Rogue is if she guided me through her mind or allowed the 'connection'." Charles Xavier looked down at the young woman who had always been the one student he truely couldn't help. Her powers and lack of control were, when he was on too much of a high horse, a subtle reminder even he wasn't all powerful as some believed. "She'll have to get herself through this alone."  
In the back of his mind, Professor X could almost swear he heard a soft voice say, "Ah ain't givin' up, don't ya give up on meh."  
"Rogue?" He looked at her comatose body in surprise, drawing a wondering look from the others.  
"What is it sir?"  
"I..." Charles let his voice trail off. Shaking his head he looked up at the face of Scott Summers, "I could've sworn I heard something that's all." Moving his hover-chair towards the door of the med-lab, he looked over his shoulder at his students. "If you'll excuse me."

* * *

*Rogue's mind*  
"Sinistah, damn you." Rogue's mental form stood, looking around at the havok caused by the loose shadows of those she had absorbed in the past. Sighing, she rubbed her 'hands' together. "Enough chattah gal, ya got a lot o' work ahead. Best get started..."

* * *

(A/N: Now I considered ending this chapter there, but I'm not that mean, and all my recent chapters for my stories have been to short by my standards, so, here's some more X-men Fan fic for you to {hopefully} enjoy!) 

*1 week later, MedLab*  
As Joseph's eyes fluttered open, he was greeted with the rather welcome sight of the MedLab. That meant he had succeeded in keeping most of the X-men safe. Despite a throbing pain in his head, he sat up slowly, looking around for anyone who could get him something to cure his extremely dry throat. Spotting Jean, he sent out a message to her. When she spun in surprise to look at him, he simply gave as much of a smile as he could muster. Hurridly, Jean sent for Hank while getting Joseph a much needed drink of water.  
When he could speak again, Joseph looked up at Jean. "How's everyone doing Jean?"  
The look on her face was bright, but her eyes let on she was hiding something. "Everyone is fine because of you Joseph. Most of us, myself included, owe you more than we could ever repay."  
Suddendly, the big, blue, and extremely brilliant doctor of the X-men, affectionately known as the Beast came rushing into the MedLab and strait to Joseph's side. "Ahh...Good. He's recovering quite nicely."  
Jean laughed softly. "It would appear so."  
"And exactly how are you feeling Joseph?" Suddenly the excitement of a patient returning to the world of the awake and living was replaced with the calmer, more doctor-like side of the Beast.  
"Well...my head feels as if you or Rogue used it as a basketball, but aside from that..."  
That was all that needed to be said because immeadiately Hank was rumaging in a cabinet. His search produced a bottle from which he got 2 pills. Handing Joseph another glass of water and the pills, Hank explained the medication at Joseph's curious look. "Basically, that's nothing more than the typical migraine medicine, except its engineered for the mutant metabolism."  
Accepting that explination, Joseph downed the two pills and chanced them with the still welcome water. Looking up at Jean, he decided to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. "Jean, tell me the truth. How is everyone?"  
Jean and Hank shared a look, as if deciding whether or not to tell him something. But when Jean spoke, it was the last thing he had expected. "Most everyone DID turn out ok Joseph. I had to spend a few days on Muir Island myself, but..."  
"Jean...tell me."  
"Well, Rogue, she hasn't woken up yet."  
"What do you mean 'hasn't woken up yet?'" His tone bordered on aggitated.  
Hank took over the subject seeing Jean's reluctance to tell Joseph the truth. "By saying that Rogue hasn't woken up just yet, Jean is trying to say, as gently as possible, that Rogue is currently comatose."  
That had Joseph's attention quickly. "What? How?"  
Jean spoke again. "We aren't quite sure. Rogue's rather unreadable by most telepaths, includuing the professor, so we can't pinpoint the reason for her comatose state since she suffered no real bodily injuries aside from some slight bruises."  
Joseph struggled to get up, only to be held in place by Beast. Casting an icy glare at the doctor, he spoke. "What? I can't go see her?"  
"You're under my orders to stay put, and if you try to get out of bed, I'll sedate you again."  
"Again?"  
"You were under constant sedation while you recovered due to the extent of your injuries and the pain you'd expieriance if concious." Beast decided to continue, but switched the topic back to the Southern Spitfire, Rogue. "The professor, Jean and myself are keeping an eye on Rogue, and have been alerting the team to any changes, you'll receive the same information they do. Rogue has pulled through worse scrapes from what I've heard, so calm down and allow your own body to recover fully."  
Joseph didn't like the advice, but knew that if he didn't "calm down," Beast would in fact sedate him again. "Alright, Alright. Just...take care of her."  
Jean and Hank both smiled. "I believe if we didn't, there would be a Rajin' Cajun, a stocky Canadian, and more than a dozen others ready to inflict painful damages on myself, Phoenix, and even the professor."  
"I don't doubt it in the least..."  



	18. Never Give Up

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 18, "Never Give Up"

* * *

A\N: Yes, I know, I've gotten out of character for the X-men. I'm sorry! *cowers* I'll try and make up for it ok? And for those who love to see a little Ro/Lo (Storm/Wolvie) togetherness, this chapter should be to your liking. :) Also, because I love Xtreme Rogue, but there's no real way I can basically skip around 50-60 comic issues just for my purposes, I'm going to change how Rogue recieved all the other powers. In other words, its Rogue from UXM #350 (like the rest of this fan fic), but with the powers she "regained" after absorbing Z'Cann.  
#Telepathic comunication#  
{thought} 

* * *

*The woods near the mansion*  
"Where on earth did that man get to?"  
A soft thud behind Storm caused her to spin around. She hadn't seen Logan for four days now, and while that wasn't usually out of the ordinary, with Rogue still in the MedLab, no one had expected him to leave the mansion. Despite being vastly different, Logan and Rogue had a trust and almost sibling relationship at times. Seeing no one behind her, she turned back around and came face to face with a rather wild looking Logan. His hair was dirty as could be, and the white tshirt he had worn four days ago was still present, although it was torn and dirty as well.  
"Why ya lookin for me 'Ro? Th' kid wake up?"  
"What? Oh...No. We were just a little surprised at your leaving that's all."  
"We?"  
Ororo sighed. "Alright Logan, **I** was a little surprised at your leaving. I know that you and she are close."  
Logan huffed, but didn't deny it.  
"Joseph did wake up though..."  
Logan leaned against a tree, looking straight at Ororo. "So?"  
"So? That's all you have to say?"  
"Yep."  
"Logan, you must have forgotten he saved Jean and probably Rogue."  
"Oh, really? Then why is th' kid still not awake eh?" When Storm averted her gaze, he continued. "Ya don't know any better than Hank or Chuck, do ya? Nobody here can help 'er, and don' tell me that a few o' ya haven't given up on 'er. I know better."  
Storm looked back at him. "Others may have, but I have not Logan. Like you, I know she's a very strong young woman...and more than likely much smarter than most of us give her credit for."   
"Damn straight."  
#Ororo?#  
#Jean? What is it?#  
#Its Rogue...the scanners hooked up to her are going nuts. You and Logan may want to come back here NOW.# Seeing the far away look on 'Ro's face made Logan aware she was in telepathic contact with someone. "What is it 'Ro?"  
"Something's going on with Rogue, Jean wants us to return as soon as we can get there."  
That had Logan's attention. "Then what th' hell are we waitin' for darlin?" Storm had no time to answer, for Logan was already headed towards the mansion in a sprint. Taking to the skies, Storm followed Logan's path to the mansion.

* * *

*Rogue's mindscape right around the time Storm started looking for Logan*  
Rogue stood, looking around her mind. She had gotten the place "cleaned up," but she couldn't return the ghosts to behind their blocks until the collar was removed. Sinister was still shadowing her every move, watching her closely. This observation had Rogue about to snap.  
"You know this won't stay this way don't you?"  
Rogue looked at the ghost-like form of Sinister, her green eyes narrowing. "What's that supposed t' mean?"  
"I mean that your mind won't stay as simple and clear as you have it right now. Once they take off that collar, it will be worse."  
"Ah'm supposin' that collah ya tampahed with has somethin' t' do with it?"  
"As a matter of fact yes. I've been toying around in here," he gestured to her mindscape, "and things have changed a bit."  
Rogue's attention was caught immeadiately. "What do ya mean 'changed?'"  
"Take a look for yourself."  
Cautiously Rogue did take a more thorough look around her mind. Noticing a crack in a barrier that the professor had set up for her after she had joined the X-men, she pressed gently against it. It gave. Memories of a horrible sort from her childhood started to flood around her, causing her to cry out. Within moments she was drowning in them, reliving every pain she had endured but then forgotten. That was when the moniters outside when nuts...

* * *

"What th' hell is goin' on wit her damn it!"  
The hold Scott had on Remy's arms was about to give, and he gave a pleading look to his wife for help. But Jean had her hands full. She was holding both Logan and Bobby back from Hank, the professor and herself with her telekenesis, but that was not going to last long.  
Hank rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Gambit, but we honestly have no clue. I was sitting at my desk when the moniters started going off."  
Gambit's red eyes narrowed, "You said dat chere would be ok."  
"We thought she would be Remy. The professor tried contact with her again after the moniters went crazy, but her mind is even more unreachable than ever."  
Logan was about to make a lunge for Beast when the moniters exploded sending metal, glass and other components flying at the X-men.  
Jean had a shield thrown up quickly, but that wasn't fast enough. Glass was imbedded in the walls, and a rather large piece had managed to get stuck in Logan's arm. Psylocke was unscathed due to Angel's protecting wings around her, but Warren wasn't so lucky; a few pieces of the metal had gotten stuck in his back where his wings didn't cover. Other X-men stood, gently picking out pieces of metal or glass from arms, legs, or other appendages. It wasn't until Scott asked her if she was ok that she noticed the blood running down her left leg. Hank payed the other X-men no heed as he immeadiately started check Rogue's vital signs. She was still alive, and aparently still as healthy as she had been before the moniters exploded. 


	19. Sickness Rising

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 19, "Sickness Rising"

* * *

A/N: Note to those who have been reading this and actually reviewed (RandiRogue especially), I appreciate those little reviews a lot :) To those who haven't been reviewing, :( I'd like to hear YOUR opinion so this thing doesn't stink any worse than it already does. Flames? Praise? Other? I don't care! I want a few more reviews to make sure people are reading this little thing please!  
/telepathic communication\  
_**thoughts**_

* * *

*The Medlab, 2 days after the events in Chapter 18*  
Rogue blinked, the light of the medlab being almost overly bright. Noticing no one around her, a very uncharacteristic grin took over. Sliding out of the bed, finally realizing that no moniters were watching her, nor was the collar around her neck. _**Ah guess that little trick worked...hehehe**_  
Walking towards the door, the body shifted to make it appear as if Rogue had clothing on. As luck would have it, the others were all occupied with a game of baseball outside, leaving the professor alone in his office, and supposedly, Rogue alone in the med lab.  
With purpose, Rogue headed up to her room and changed out of the medical gown into one of her much older costumes from back after she first joined the X-men. Grinning almost wickedly, she strides out of the room and towards the office of the professor. Pausing in front of a window that overlooks the baseball diamond where the other X-men are, she tilts her head, studying each of them in turn. Even Joseph managed to wrangle Beast into letting him get some fresh air, but as Rogue noted, he seemed to be avoiding getting too close to the diamond, obviously not in the mood for another hit to the head.  
Soon, she resumed her path for the professor's office, looking vaguely at the things along the hall as she neared it. Composing her features, Rogue knocked on the door. When she had recieved a rather busy-sounding "Come in," Rogue did just that. The look on the professor's face was priceless. "ROGUE?! Are you even supposed to be up and about? I didn't hear that you had woken up."  
Rogue took a seat in front of him before answering. "No one knows Ah'm up. That's why ya haven't heard about it. Until now."  
There was something different about her voice he decided, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Deciding to stall, he leaned forward, concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"  
Rogue simply shrugged. "Good as Ah could Ah reckon..." When the grin reappeared on her features, it was then, Charles Xavier knew Rogue was anything but alright. Rogue's eyes started to glow red, causing Xavier's hand to freeze before it could hit the emergency button on his hover chair.  
"Rogue?" He questioned, recieving a negative nod in response. Then, he heard a voice he had hoped he'd never hear again speaking to him telepathically.  
/Think again Xavier\  
Chills ran down the professor's spine, as he sat shock still. The voice was that of the Shadow King. His hand managed to move again, hitting the emergency button. If he had thought her past look venomous, it was nothing. Growling low in her throat, Rogue's eyes narrowed. Hearing the other X-men running up the stairs, the Shadow King knew he'd have one shot at this.  
"Professor!" Jean's voice rang out as the door burst open, but it was one second too late.  
Rogue had fired one of Scott's optic beams directly at Xavier's hand.  
The X-men stood frozen in place as everything seemingly moved in slow motion. The beam kept moving towards the professor's hand, and at the short range Rogue had fired it, left Xavier little time to move.  
The last thing anyone remembered before another mysterious explosion happened was the sound of Rogue's voice in their minds screaming "NO!"


	20. In The End

Learning To Live Again  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 20, "In The End"

* * *

A/N: This is the FINAL chapter of Learning To Live Again folks! WOW! I started this thing 2, almost 3 years ago now, and its finally finished. I hope you've enjoyed it! This chapter is pretty long, but there are more than a few loose ends to tie up. *wink*

* * *

"NO!"  
The shout that the X-men heard in their minds proceeded what seemed to be an explosion, but as the dust cleared, Rogue was no where in sight, and Professor Xavier was knocked over in his chair, completely in one piece, but dazed. The window behind the professor's desk was broken, and papers that had once been on his desk were floating around aimlessly on the breeze blowing in from outside.  
Bounding over to the window, Beast looked down, and what he saw was nothing short of horrific. He had thought the damages Joseph had suffered from the mansion's collapse were harsh, but in comparison to those he was seeing on Rogue from 2 stories up, they were nothing but a few minor cuts and bruises. It took him no time at all to race out the door, quite a few X-men in tow, wondering what had caused him to react so hurridly. Once the professor was righted in his chair, Jean, Scott and the professor all joined the others on the front lawn.  
Jean almost immeadiatly fainted into the arms of Scott at the sight, and even the fearless leader was having a hard time not turning his head. Ororo quite literally screamed, and huddled close to Logan, who was, despite his many near-death expieriances, near vomiting. Remy collapsed to the ground on his knees, sobbing. He couldn't bare the sight, but his eyes wouldn't move. The other X-men were in similar states, and Beast didn't bother checking for a pulse, for with the way her body was mangled, there was no way she could have survived.  
The professor spoke, his tone soft as he looked down, near tears himself at the sight of her. "It was the Shadow King. He did this. He caused all of this pain." His tone was almost unhearable, but the others knew what he said next none the less. "He killed her."  
Rogue's body lay there, blood staining the grass around her, and staining the white streak in her hair. Her eyes were thankfully closed, but that was little consolation. Bones were broken and pushed through the skin at odd angles, causing little rivers of blood along wherever a bone had gotten through. There was no way of telling what kind of internal damage she had suffered, but it was no doubt great. Where the optic blast had hit her, there was a good sized hole in her uniform.   
Beast was about to order Bobby to go and get a gurney when a horrifying crack caught their attention. The bones that had broken through the skin slowly returned to her body in the proper places, making the cracking sound over and over as they repaired themselves. The X-men watched in mixed horror and facination as her body worked slowly to heal every wound on her externally. Finally, they could bare no more of the sight and turned away, flinching at every sound Rogue's body made.  
Finally, softly, a southern accent spoke, causing all to spin around. "Professah?"  
Looking down at the one who's body had been used to try and take his life, but at the same time, had saved it, Charles Xavier smiled as best he could. "I'm here Rogue, and quite alright thanks to you."  
Rogue's eyes searched, and fell upon Gambit. Weakly, her hand reached out to him, and he was by her side immeadiatly. "Sugah..."  
Gambit tried to smile, but failed. "Oui mon couer?"  
Wetting her lips, Rogue smiled slightly. "Ya nevah gave up sugah..."  
Gambit tilted his head, unsure of what she meant.  
"Vous jamais n'avez vers le haut donné sur moi." (*)."  
This time, most of the X-men looked at her in shock. Amoungst them, she had played the fool, acting as if she never understood a word of Gambit's french, yet here she spoke it quite plainly, and quite easily.  
Gambit did smile this time, and shook his head. "J'ai su mieux."(*)

* * *

*2 weeks later, the gardens*  
Rogue smiled slightly when she spotted the one she had been looking for. He just sat there on the bench, looking around him as if it was the most magnificant sight in the world. Taking a glance around herself, Rogue had to admit it was beautiful out here. Finally, she walked towards him, only to be startled when he spoke to her.  
"Afraid I'll bite, Rogue?"  
Rogue laughed softly and took a seat next to him. "Na. Ah know ya well enough t' know ya wouldn't do that t' me sugah."  
He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Are you really so sure?"  
She nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. 'Sides, its kinda hard t' bite someone who's invunerable."  
He laughed himself, but only for a moment. "Speaking of which, did Hank ever find out why that fall was able to hurt you?"  
Sighing, she nods. "When Ah used so many powers in a short period o' time, still bein' weak an' all, mah body shut mah powers down. Invunerability included."  
"How did you get to him so quickly? That blast was pretty fast."  
"Ah've absorbed Quicksilver...Ah mean Pietro, once or twice, so his power just kinda showed up at the raght time. Thank Gawd."  
He nodded in agreement. "Thank God is right." Seeing her hurt look, he put his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean that the way it came out Rogue. I just know how guilty you would have felt, and I would have felt horrible having to see you like that. Much less having to see what it would do to the rest of the team as well."  
Rogue nodded and smiled slightly. "Ah know. It just kinda makes me feel weak knowin' he could take ovah again if he wanted. Its scary..."  
"To a strong woman like you, I can imagine it is. You're used to being the one making people fear you, but fear is the last emotion you want to feel yourself."  
Rogue nodded again, then noticed movement in the bushes not far away. Sending out a slight telepathic wave, she smiled. "Come on out Remy, Ah know its you."  
Gambit laughed and walked out of his hiding spot, not caring that Joseph had his arm around Rogue. "Mind if I steal mon couer away from you?"  
Joseph shook his head in the negative and released Rogue, squeezing her hand as she rose. "Everything will turn out fine Rogue."  
Rogue laughed. "You're turnin kinda optimistic on meh there sugah, should Ah be worried?"  
Joseph laughed too, "No. I just think you're rubbing off on me a bit."  
Rogue smiled. "Good. Ya need t' lighten up some."  
"Bien sur! But Roguey, de man be in 'is 20's an' have white hair. I don' t'ink it gonna be an easy job."  
Joseph just shook his head and motioned them to leave. "Get out of here before I hurt you Remy." The comment could have been interpreted as a threat if not for the joking tone Joseph added to it.  
"Oui, oui. We be gone Joe, mais, Henre (Beast) told me to ask ya t' see 'im ASAP mon ami."  
Joseph nodded. "I'll go and see him soon."  
Both Rogue and Gambit waved as they walked off, not hearing the soft sigh from Joseph behind them.  


THE END!!!!!

* * *

"Learning To Live Again"  
By: Garth Brooks  
CD: The Chase

I burned my hand, and I cut my face  
Heaven knows how long its been  
Since I've felt so out of place  
I'm wonderin' if I'll fit in  
  
Debbie and Charley said they'd be here by nine  
And Deb said she might bring a friend  
Just my luck, they're right on time  
So here I go again  
  
-CHORUS-  
I'm gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like its goin' out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me  
  
Little cafe, table for four  
But there's just conversation for three  
I like the way she let me get the door  
And I wonder what she thinks of me  
  
Debbie just whispered, "You're doin' fine"  
And I wish that I felt the same  
She's asked me to dance, now her hand's in mine  
Oh, my god, I've forgotten her name  
  
But I'm gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like its goin' out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me.  
  
Now here we are beneath her porch light  
And I say what a great time its been  
A kiss on the cheek, a whisper goodnight  
And I say "can I see you again"  
  
And she just smiles her best smile  
And she laughs like its goin' out of style  
Looks into my eyes and says "We'll see"  
Oh this learning to live again is killing me  
God this learning to live again is killing me...  


* * *

* "Vous jamais n'avez vers le haut donné sur moi."= "You never gave up on me."  
* "J'ai su mieux."= "I knew better."


End file.
